Aquella vez que lo solucionaste de nuevo
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Universo guardiana estelar/ ¿Recuerdan esa vez que Jinx trató de sabotear la fiesta de Ezreal llevandole un monstruo galáctico como sorpresa? Sí, memorable.


Disclaimer: league of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Nota del autor: Este es un One-shot, del verbo "solo un capítulo", no me rompan las bolas, ustedes nunca entienden esas palabras.

* * *

 _ **Aquella vez que lo solucionaste de nuevo**_

* * *

— ¡Los dejamos viendo estrellitas!

— ¡Y a nosotras nos dejaron llena de esa… baba verde!— se quejó Lux, no terminándose de alegrar por la victoria conseguida como su compañera más alta.

—Los Snuglekus son una raza interesante, tienen esa particularidad— comenzó a explicar Janna— su cuerpo está hecho de una especie de líquido gomoso y puede contraer sus nervios hasta una pequeña bola en su centro para poder sobrevivir, por eso son tan resistentes.

—Y por eso hay que tener cuidado de matarlos bien, gracias por la información Janna—correspondió honestamente Lux, aun limpiándose— solo hubiera deseado que no sean tantos, nos tomó bastante acabar con todos.

—Que el enemigo los reclutes es algo muy inteligente de ellos, la especie carece de una inteligencia superior como otras criaturas, son muy fáciles de persuadir y…

Janna se detuvo al escuchar la repentina explosión a uno de sus costados, acompañada de un líquido verde que ensucio las botas de ambas.

— ¡Jinx!

— ¡¿Qué?! Quedaba uno…

— ¿No escuchas lo que estamos diciendo? No es necesario que masacres más sus cuerpos, si el nervio central no está, ya están acabado.

—Deje de escuchar cuando Janna comenzó con sus aburridas definiciones… mi cerebro se apaga con eso, no es mi culpa.

—Da igual, supongo, terminamos aquí— sentencio la líder, tratando de no discutir con la otra chica— Aunque sigo pensando que nos tomó mucho tiempo, quizás si teníamos el apoyo de las demás guardianas estelares.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿El grupo de la zorra?!— empezó a decir de mal humor, ahora si concentrada en lo que se hablaba— ¡Hubiéramos tardado lo doble! ¡Imagínate! ¡Cada vez que los bichos estos…!

—Snuglekus…

—Le ensuciaran sus botitas de princesa, se iba a limpiar, maquillar, peinar, y luego quizás tratara de ayudar… para que los bichos volvieran a salpicarla y repetir.

—Me consta que no te caen bien, Jinx, pero son guardianas estelares como nosotras.

—Pues no nos han ayudado esta vez— señaló Lulú— es decir, no nos han ayudado "de nuevo"

—Es difícil saber por qué— confesó Lux— pero teníamos bajo control la situación. Sea como sea, ha salido bien.

—Quizás estaban ya comprometidas con otra cosa.

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que salvar a la ciudad, Janna?

— ¿La fiesta de Ezreal?— inquirió con burla Poppy.

—Claro que no van a preferir la organización de una fiesta por sobre su deber como guardiana estelar— discutió con convicción su líder.

—Pues Ezreal sí que preferiría tu presencia en su fiesta en vez de matando criaturas babosas aquí.

Lux se sonrojó entendiendo al aire lo que se le decía. Recordaba como el rubio había manifestado descaradamente el interés de que asistiera a su fiesta. Las demás también estaban invitadas pero era evidente la mayor insistencia que había tenido con la de pelo rosa.

—¿Vamos a ir?— preguntó por todas Jinx, adentrándose más a la conversación— digo, es el fin de semana y preferiría matar langostas en la costa que reunirme con toda esa manga de…

— Honestos guerreros que luchan contra las fuerzas del mal, como nosotras— interrumpió de inmediato — y sí, vamos a ir… todas.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque es una buena oportunidad de afianzar nuestros lazos como guardianas, lejos del caos en el que siempre nos tenemos que ver. Sera muy productivo.

—Sera muy aburrido querrás decir.

—Ella seguro se divertirá con Ezreal, Jinx— insistió Poppy. La pelirroja sacó la lengua, asqueada.

La charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de sirenas acercándose al lugar. Todas sin decir nada, entendieron y emprendieron vuelo para alejarse del lugar.

Jinx aún no había salido de la zona, pensando en lo molesto e inútil que era la policía local, pero creyendo que por lo menos ellos se encargaban de limpiar los "mocos" en los que eran reducidos sus enemigos, cuando el sonido de unas burbujas duras rompiéndose llamó su atención.

Miró hacia atrás, aun las patrullas estaban lejos. Se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido burbujeante y encontró en uno de los costados algo que nunca antes había visto.

Un líquido espeso parecía hervía alrededor de una enorme burbuja de consistencia más sólida. Daba la impresión que estaba a punto de estallar pero no lo hacía.

La curiosidad de la tiradora la llevo a acercar un dedo hasta tocar la superficie y fue cuando explotó.

—Ugh— se quejó al ver como embarraba aún más sus botas.

No tardó mucho reparando en eso, pues frente a ella ahora una criatura que no alcanzaba la altura de sus rodillas peleaba por abrirse camino en el entorno resbaladizo en el que estaba.

Era pequeño y a Jinx le recordaba una combinación muy extraña de un cachorro y un escarabajo, salvo que no parecía tener nada sólido como un caparazón. Su piel parecía gomosa y destellaba fluorescentemente, aunque de manera trasparente tal que se podía ver su interior.

—Pero qué asco— habló al momento que le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas.

Iba disparar pero entonces la criatura sacudió su cabeza, tratando de limpiarse, y abrió sus ojos, teniendo el rostro de la guardiana como la primera cosa que vio al nacer.

—Má-ma…

-¡Ay, no jodas! ¿Apoco me ves parecida a ti? Cosa… cosa—comenzó a decir al momento que la criatura sacaba la lengua de lado y veía de manera embelesada a Jinx con unos enormes ojos violetas llenos de inocencia— cosita…

Las sirenas de las patrullas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, más cerca esta vez.

Jinx miró hacia un lado y esta vez ya pudo ver las luces de colores típicas de los oficiales locales.

Empuño nuevamente su arma y ante la mirada dura recibida, la criatura tembló y dejo la expresión juguetona para tomar una llena de miedo.

— ¡Ay por favor! se un monstruo decente, ten dignidad antes que la bala perfore tu recién nacido cerebro— pidió pero la criatura solo se encogió más, viendo expectantemente a quien le apuntaba.

Podía escuchar ahora las voces de los oficiales, sus pasos, acercándose, la verían de segundo a segundo, ya se había demorado demasiado.

Los uniformados escucharon un sonido peculiar, dirigiéndose de inmediato a esa zona. Pero al llegar no encontraron más que esa singular capa viscosa que todo lo cubría.

* * *

Faltaba aun para que la semana termine, pero para Jinx oficialmente había sido la semana que más tuvo aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

Caminaba con mal humor y echando la vista hacia atrás tantas veces que había pensado hacerlo permanente y ahorrarse el esfuerzo.

Todos el salón hablaban de la fiesta de fin de semana y el anfitrión había estado particularmente atento a Lux mientras todos hablaban de eso. Ya hasta había logrado que la chica se comprometiera a ir antes para ayudarle con unos preparativos en su casa.

—Le falta brillantina— comentó de mal humor viendo un panfleto que un grupo de chicas habían hecho para Ezreal, donde invitaban a un gran acontecimiento.

Jinx arrugó el papel en sus manos, pero antes de arrogarlo a través del salón vio a Lux que justo volteaba a verla. Estaba con Ezreal y otras chicas, y le sonrió a ella.

Para disimular lo que iba a hacer trató de acomodarse el cabello y luego guardó el panfleto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Suspiró y se tiró sobre su pupitre, deseando que las clases de ese día terminaran pronto.

* * *

Jinx caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al depósito exterior de la escuela, donde comúnmente se guardan las cosas para eventos y materiales de los clubes, como también el necesario para las clases físicas.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se adentró a la zona más alejada.

No tuvo que llamar, ya sentía que algo pegajoso y viscoso se le pegaba al tobillo.

—Ahí estas— exclamó mirando hacia abajó, la criatura que no pudo matar ahora había crecido un poco, pero seguía teniendo la misma expresión de cariño para con la guardiana— y ahí están también las raquetas del equipo de tenis de la escuela también…

En un costado se podía ver el equipamiento de la escuela en condiciones penosas, llena de baba y corrompidos con mordiscos.

—Da igual, apestaban, no creo que extrañen sus raquetas, primero deben tener manos— comentó sin más, acercándose a una caja de pelotas.

Sacó una de ellas y se la mostró a la criatura, la cual entusiasmada movía su cuerpo de lado a otro.

Lanzó la pelota, no muy fuerte, ni muy lejos, pero esta ni siquiera llego a tocar el suelo cuando el monstruo le atino con un escupitajo. Se empezó a desintegrar antes que la criatura se acercara y terminara por comérsela.

—Cool— exclamó buscando otra pelota para repetir, al hacerlo tuvo la misma reacción, un certero disparo y desintegración posterior— te llamare… Babitas Explosivas— comentó, buscando una nueva pelota— Babitas Explosivas… Jackson.

—Lux va a matarte.

Jinx volteó hacia la entrada y se encontró con el rostro de Poppy perfilado a la criatura que ahora también parecía tener interés en ella.

— ¿Por qué me mataría? No estoy haciendo nada malo, ni yendo contra el código estelar de las más aburridas guardianas que alguna vez protegieron esta tierra ¿Ves?

—Estas yendo directamente contra ese código, Jinx—corrigió esta— estas criando una amenaza ¡Aquí! ¡En la escuela!

—Te parece amenazante… eso— señalo hacia la criatura que parecía perseguir un pequeño rabo con punta que hacía de cola, para luego caer mareado por sus propios movimientos.

— ¡Es la misma especie que aniquilamos el otro dia! ¡Crecen apresuradamente y se vuelven indestructibles!

— Yo los note bastante destructibles…

— ¡Tardamos horas en borrarlos a todos!

—Sí, los aniquilamos de a parejitas y hasta grupitos de 10 ¿Qué puede hacer uno solo? Nada ¡Míralo!

— ¡Se comió todo el equipo de tenis de la escuela!

— ¡Agh! Está bien ¡Toma!— dijo recogiendo a la criatura entre sus manos y pasándoselo a la más bajo— Mátalo

— ¡No voy a matarlo! ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Para términos generales, si, lo estoy— explicó con simpleza cruzándose de brazos— pero estas proponiendo lo mismo, llevárselo a Lux y su aplastante sentido del deber es igual a matarlo, así que mátalo tú ahora y nos ahorramos el sermón de la montaña.

Jinx podía ver como la otra guardiana inspeccionaba a la criatura, para su fortuna esta estaba haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer hasta ese momento: dar lastima.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?!— exclamó llevando el dorso de su mano a los ojos en una posición dramática— yo no puedo ver. Ensúciate tu tus manos con la sangre… baba de una inocente criatura que solo tuvo mala suerte en nacer cuando nos cargamos a sus padres. Pobre alma en desgracia que…

—Ya…— se exasperó la otra chica, poniendo en el suelo al mini monstruo— solo… busca una solución para esto. Tenerlo encerrado en el deposito no es una solución, crecerá, y cuando lo haga no lo podrás ocultar más.

—Pensare en algo, tu solo no se lo digas a la princesa del aburrimiento.

—Bien…—terminó dándole una última mirada de advertencia antes de retirarse.

Cuando se encontraron solos de nuevo retomó la actividad con las pelotas.

— ¿Sabes de algún internado para monstruos tira babas alucinantes?—le preguntó a la criatura— es para una tarea… de una amiga…

El pequeño ser terminó por digerir la nueva pelota y se quedó inmóvil. Jinx lo contempló por unos segundos y con asombro vio doblego su altura en segundos.

—Te estas poniendo gordo… quizás son pelotas altas en calorías, las dejaremos por aquí— comentó tomando la caja de pelotas y estirándose para ponerlas lejos del alcance de la criatura, en unos estantes.

Al hacerlo, una bola de papel arrugada cayó de su chaqueta. Antes que pudiera levantarlo el monstruo se adelantó y se lo llevo a la boca.

—Si esa es mi tarea vas a tener problemas Babitas ¡Dame eso!

La criatura lo escupió obedientemente y Jinx, aunque asqueada trato de estirar el papel para ver de qué se trataba.

Era el folleto de la fiesta de Ezreal, ahora la expresión de asco la tenía por otra cosa.

El ácido en la saliva no tardó en desintegrar el papel y cuando estuvo consumido en su totalidad, Jinx pudo ver a la criatura mirándola con la lengua a un costado.

Sonrió pensando en la mejor idea que había tenido nunca.

* * *

—Llegaremos tarde.

Lux ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había mirado su reloj. Se encontraban cerca de la casa de Janna, donde habían acordado reunirse para ir juntas a la fiesta.

—Pense que te habías comprometido a ayudar con los preparativos previos— comentó con desdén Poppy, sabiendo de sobra que Jinx no era la puntual del equipo y que esperarla era parte equivocaba de la noche.

—Así fue, pero todas las chicas del salón ya estaban ayudando cuando llegue, y realmente no había mucho por hacer.

—Pobre casanova arruinado por su propia popularidad.

—Ya dejen eso…

—Lulú está aquí— anuncio Janna viendo como la guardiana mencionada se acercaba.

— ¿No venia Jinx contigo?

—Dijo que nos adelantáramos, que debía pasar por algo a la escuela y luego iría.

— ¿Por algo a la escuela? ¿A esta hora de la noche? ¿Un sábado?— preguntó Lux totalmente adivinando las intenciones— No va a venir ¿No es así?

—No lo sé, ella parecía que de verdad se dirigía a la escuela ¿Quién sabe?

—Si Jinx no quiere ir, no ira, llegaremos aún más tarde si la perseguimos y tratamos de convencerla— opino Janna con paciencia.

—Pero esta era realmente una buena oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el nuevo equipo—se lamentó la líder— iré por ella, la convenceré.

Pero solo dar unos pasos Poppy se interpuso en su camino.

—Yo iré por ella, ustedes vayan— propuso, y se la notaba algo nerviosa.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Sí, sí… aparte… quedaría terrible que nuestra líder llegara tarde a la fiesta de otro guardián que tanto empeño puso en invitarnos ¿No es así?

—Creo…

— ¡Entonces no demoren más! Yo llevare a Jinx, lo prometo.

* * *

— ¡Jinx!— la llamó entrando al depósito, los ruidos en el fondo de cosas cayéndose le indicaron que había dado en el clavo— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Debemos ir a la fiesta de Ezreal! Todas lo prometimos

—Sí, sí— contestó saliendo desde atrás— no me voy a perder la fiesta, de verdad… solo quería llevar un invitado más…

— ¿Un invitado más?

—Sí… solo deja… que lo encuentre.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Perdí a Babitas— explicó con obviedad tirando unas cajas a un costado, buscando— lo deje aquí ayer, te encantaría verlo, ya casi me llegaba a la cintura.

— ¡¿Ibas a llevar al monstruo a la fiesta de Ezreal?!

— ¡Oye! ¡No me puedes culpar por mejorar esa aburrida fiesta! ¡Solo le iba a agregar un poco de diversión!... y baba acida… y una que otra bala…

—Planeabas arruinar la fiesta.

—Mejorarla, Poppy, me-jo-rar-la— aclaró con paciencia— solo que no encuentro a Babitas…

— ¡Perdiste un monstruo alienígena capaz de corromper el hierro y masticar el metal como si fuera de goma!

—Te estas juntando mucho con Lux… ya casi que suenas como ella. Y no es la gran cosa… ya te lo dije, es solo uno y no me llega a la cintura ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

—Eres increíble…

—Gracias.

— ¡No! No fue un cumplido. Vamos, te ayudare a buscarlo, y luego iremos a la fiesta sin esa cosa.

Ambas salieron del depósito luego de que se les hizo obvio que solo estaban ellas allí.

—Quizás se metió en la escuela—sugirió Poppy— si es así tardaremos horas buscándolo, si es que está ahí, pero valdría la pena…

—Oh… él está en la escuela— interrumpió la más alta.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó con curiosidad mirándola, Jinx solo le señaló con el dedo hacia la parte más alta del instituto.

Poppy siguió la línea de lo que le señalaba y contempló con horror como un costado del edificio estaba prácticamente cubierto por una sombra enorme, la misma que de segundas se iluminaba en colores fluorescentes para luego apagarse, no sin antes desvelar la inmensa criatura que comía la pared pegada a ella.

La bestia pareció notar sus presencias, pues despego los dientes del cemento tragando el ripio y dejando un gran hueco en el proceso. Unos ojos enormes, en tonos lilas destellantes, se posicionaron en ambas guardianas.

—Má-ma— exclamó la criatura en un tono grave que les hizo vibrar el cuerpo para luego alejarse del edificio en un salto y caer frente suyo.

Toda la escuela quedó envuelta en una nube de polvo.

* * *

Janna miraba con Lulú desde un rincón de la sala a las personas en la fiesta. Cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos se encontraba Ezreal hablando con un grupo de chicas, entre ellas Lux.

—Voy a adivinar que también las obligaron a venir— comentó Sarah acercándose a las dos chicas, Soraka la seguía con una bebida en sus manos y una sonrisa.

—Algo así— confesó Lulú.

—Les aseguro que la están pasando mejor que otra persona— agrego la pelirroja señalando un rincón alejado.

Syndra estaba de brazos cruzados, sola, con cara de fastidio al entorno.

—Pero Ahri es muy buena convenciendo gente… ustedes no pudieron con dos de las suyas.

—Prometieron venir— comentó Janna también ofreciendo una sonrisa— aunque es verdad, se están demorando.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no se pierden de mucho— agregó la tiradora de otro equipo, largando un suspiró. Paseo su vista por la fiesta y luego la detuvo en su compañera— ¿Está todo bien, Soraka?

La curandera ahora llevaba los ojos cerrados y, aunque portaba calma, ya no sonreía. Negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Algo grande se acerca.

Solo decir eso unos gritos se dejaron escuchar en la fiesta, la música se cortó abruptamente y entre los invitados trataban de entender la información que se decía a gritos.

Las chicas aun trataban de entender lo que pasaba cuando Ahri se abrió paso entre las personas allí y parándose en medio de ellas las miró con severidad.

—Vamos.

* * *

— ¡No! ¡Babitas!

Jinx y Poppy, ya con su uniforme de guardiana estelar, trataban de disuadir a la enorme criatura de avanzar hacia el puente principal de la ciudad.

— ¡Ese es el mejor puesto de sushi de la ciudad! ¡Si le haces algo, mamá se enojara mucho contigo! ¡¿Entiendes?!— gritaba viendo como el monstruo clavaba los dientes en el techo del pequeño negocio y lo levantaba por los aires— ¡Babitas Explosivas Jackson! ¡Estás en problema!

— ¡Jinx! ¡Debemos avisar a las demás!

— ¡Babitas deja eso! ¡Suelta, suelta!— pidió amenazadoramente y la criatura pareció entender el enojo, abriendo la boca para dejar caer los cajones de pescado— ¡Los llenaste de babas! ¡Malo! ¡Babitas malo!

— ¡Jinx!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Debemos llamar a las demás!

— ¡¿Para qué?!

— ¡¿Como que para qué?!— Preguntó totalmente enojada— ¡Esa cosa se salió de control!

—Pfff, lo tenemos controlado ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó al tiempo que la criatura daba un enorme salto y aterrizaba en medio de la calle, aplastando varios autos y haciendo que la gente saliera de su vehículo gritando en pánico— Casi controlado— ahora la criatura estornudaba, haciendo que una sustancia cavara pozos en el asfalto y tirara los postes sobre las personas— ok, no lo estamos controlando una mierda.

—Má-ma.

La criatura estaba tan entretenida mirando a Jinx ahora, que los ataques que recibió lo tomaron totalmente por sorpresa.

Todo su cuerpo y su alrededor se llenó de balas que hacía que el polvo se levantara. Chilló de dolor hasta que los ataques pasaron.

Poppy y Jinx dirigieron su vista de donde los ataques provenían y divisaron a la tiradora de las guardianas estelar de Ahri. Soraka y Ezreal estaban a su lado también.

—Llegaron los refuerzos— comentó Poppy suspirando, a lo lejos las luces de sus compañeras acordándose también les dijo que estarían pronto los dos equipos reunidos.

El polvo no se terminó de dispersar cuando una bola viscosa salió del lugar a gran velocidad golpeando de lleno a Miss Fortune, alejándola hasta que desapareciera entre los edificios de la ciudad.

—¡Babitas! ¡No!— volvió a reprender Jinx cuando lo pudo ver de nuevo, parecía que las balas no le habían hecho nada— ¡A las guardianas estelares no! ¡Malo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Caca, bebe, caca!

Pero la criatura volvió a arremeter contra las guardianas en el cielo, escupiendo con gran precisión en contra de ellas.

— ¡Má-ma!

— ¡No!—gritó al ver como la criatura saltaba hacia donde ella estaba.

Afortunadamente un remolino de colores purpura lo enfrentó y lo hizo retroceder.

— ¡Janna!— se alegró Poppy al ver a la otra guardiana ya a su lado. Solo unos segundos más y pudo ver los hechizos de Lux y de Ahri atacando al monstruo en la nueva posición en la que huía.

—Sera mejor que le ayudemos— expresó la más grande y con esto todas se acercaron a apoyar a sus compañeras.

— ¡Jinx!—llamó Lux cuando la vio acercarse— ¡¿Por qué Poppy y tu estaban desde antes?! ¡¿Dónde estaban?!—quiso saber, pero esquivar un disparo que le paso muy cerca la distrajo— ¡¿Y por qué esa cosa te llama "Mamá"!?

—Es… es una historia divertida, te vas a reír mucho, lo juro.

— ¡Jinx!

— ¡Se dirige al puente!— interrumpió Ahri sin mirar a ninguna en específico— está lleno de personas, si lo tira matara a mucho inocentes ¡Vamos!

Lux la vio alejarse y luego miró con reproche a Jinx, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— Debemos bajar esa cosa antes que haga más daño ¿De acuerdo?— propuso con autoridad y su equipo asintió, volando de inmediato hacia el puente, Jinx terminó por seguirlas también.

La criatura dejo de huir, fascinada por las luces del puente que se presente ante él. Las personas ya habían abandonado sus actividades y se dedicaban a correr, alejándose presas del pánico solo de ver al enorme monstruo que atentaba contra sus vidas.

Mordió sin pensarlo uno de los costados y su peculiar saliva le facilito arrancar el pedazo de metal, pero tuvo que soltarlo cuando una explosión le impactó en la cara, seguida de varias explosiones pequeñas.

Le dolía, y con fastidio diviso a sus atacantes, disparando bolas acidas hacia las guardianas más cercanas.

—Eso no te servirá— exclamó Ahri haciéndole gran daño con su esfera de poder, la criatura chillaba mientras las demás guardianas apoyaban con sus disparos. Miss Fortune ya estaba atacándola nuevamente.

No fue hasta que un rayo de luz brillante le atravesó el hombro que la bestia dejó de disparar, para retroceder y encogerse por el dolor.

—Parece que la magia le afecta más que cualquier otra cosa ¡Bien hecho, Lux!— felicito Ezreal, preparándose para seguir atacando a la criatura, ahora que parecía vulnerable.

— ¡Má-ma!— exclamó antes de recibir un nuevo asedio.

Jinx se limitaba a ver. Era evidente que de momento a otro las guardianas acabarían con la criatura, con o sin su ayuda.

— ¡Má-ma!

Lux se concentró en cargar un nuevo ataque, era un blanco fácil ahora, ya levantaba su vara cuando la tomaron de la muñeca, obligándola a bajar.

— ¿Jinx?

—No hagas eso… lo estas lastimando mucho.

—…¿Eh?

—Esto es mi culpa ¿Ok?— comenzó a explicar de manera acelerada— y puedes sermonearme por horas luego ¿Bien? Pero ya no le hagas daño, lo vas a matar.

— ¡Jinx! ¡Si no lo detenemos tirara el puente!

—Está bien, está bien, detenlo… pero sin hacerle daño.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?!

— ¡Es mi hijo!

—… ¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno… no lo parí… obviamente… pero lo crie… ¿Por qué piensas que es tan desobediente? Lo malcríe un poco, admito la culpa de eso también.

— ¡¿Por qué criaste a un Snuglekus?!

—… esa… esa tambien es una historia graciosa…

— ¡Jinx!

— ¡Solo!... no lo lastimes más.

— ¡¿Cómo lo vamos a detener?!

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No soy la lista del equipo! ¡Tú sí! ¡Soluciónalo!

— ¡No sé cómo!

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por una explosión. El equipo de Ahri volvía a hacer gran daño en la zona y la criatura escarmentaba en su lugar, viendo hacia varios lugares sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Por favor!— exclamó como último recurso la tiradora— tú siempre me ayudas a solucionar las cosas cuando las echó a perder… por favor.

Lux inspeccionó los ojos rojos de su compañera, parecía de verdad sentir lo que decía y la miraba como si fuera la única capaz de entenderle en ese caos.

Ahri cargó su esfera y cuando la sintió lista la envió a gran velocidad contra la criatura, solo que esta vez una barrera del tamaño de su objetivo lo envolvió, disminuyendo el daño. Reconoció la magia de inmediato.

— ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!— le espetó a Lux cuando ella y Jinx se pusieron a su altura.

—Sé que va a ser difícil, pero debemos encontrar el modo de detenerlo sin hacerle daño— explicó con paciencia.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Esa criatura es un aliado nuestro.

— ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

—No, y lo digo en serio, no es de los malos, solo está confundido y asustado.

— ¡Se está comiendo el puente! ¡Está destruyendo la ciudad! ¡Es nuestro deber detenerlo!

—Y estoy de acuerdo con eso… solo que sin hacerle daño.

—Eso es ridículo, no hay forma. Y es claro que lo mandaron las estrellas oscuras, esa raza está siendo manipulada por ellos.

—No es así, por lo menos no esta criatura, es de Jinx.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tú eras consiente de que una guardiana tenía un Snuglekus bajo su custodia? Es una especie súper impredecible para tener en la tierra, es lo más irresponsable que he escuchado.

—No, no lo sabía, solo…

— ¡Aun peor! ¡Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente buena líder como para saber lo que le pasa a tu equipo!

— ¡Oye!— le gritó Jinx, cansada de los reclamos— la habilidad de Lux como líder no tiene que ver con que yo sea una idiota ¿De acuerdo? Así que mejor cierra esa enorme bocota tuya antes que te haga tragar tu cola de zorra.

— ¡Jinx!

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Tú sí que das asco como líder! ¡Eres insoportable!

— ¡No es buen momento para pelear entre nosotras!— comentó con apremio Miss Fortune, que notaba como la conversación podía terminar realmente mal.

—Estoy de acuerdo— exclamó Ahri aun con los ojos firmemente clavados en la temperamental tiradora— acabemos con esto. SI no quieren ayudar, bien— y ahora miraba a Lux— pero ni se te ocurra meterte en mi camino.

Ahri emprendió vuelo hacia el puente, concentrando la frustración por el pleito entre ellas en energía para acabar con la criatura.

—Perdón— exclamó Sarah, siguiendo luego a su líder, reconociendo el ataque que iba a generar y posicionándose para apoyarla— ¡Ezreal!

— ¡Sí!— exclamó el rubio, entendiendo y cargo su artefacto al máximo. Disparo al tiempo que veía como su líder entraba hecha una bola de energía.

Lux aun no muy convencida entró como un destello a la zona bombardeada y todo se volvió un resplandor escandalizador.

* * *

Ahri veía como la calma volvía al puente. Las sirenas de las patrullas de policía ya se escuchaban en el lugar y todas las guardianas podían verlos desde un sector en el cielo, ocultas.

Echó su vista hacia un costado. Poppy, Janna, Lulú y Jinx estaban juntas viendo con atención la zona, ahora cubierta de restos viscosos.

No la veía, pero podía sentir la presencia de Lux. No tenía por qué preocuparse por ella.

"Quizás se siente humillada" pensó al ver como aún no se reunía con ellas.

—Vámonos— anuncio mirando a su equipo— estábamos en una fiesta ¿Verdad?

Le dio una última mirada a las demás guardianas y su expresión se endureció al recibir los ojos cargados de odio de Jinx, pero no dijo más, y dándole la espalda emprendió vuelo, alejándose.

—Perdón ¿Están bien?— preguntó Soraka, acercándose a las cuatro.

—Sí, pero mucho me temo que no regresaremos a la fiesta— comentó con amabilidad Janna.

—Eso lo puedo entender— comprendió y ahora le dedicó una mirada a Jinx— yo creo que Lux es una líder formidable— agregó de repente, haciendo que las demás guardianas la mirara sin entender— oh… ya lo verán.

Aun con las miradas expectantes en ella, la curandera no agregó más y voló, acompañando a su equipo.

—Lamento haberlas hecho esperar.

La voz de Lux se escuchó a sus espaldas y todas giraron a verle, pero ninguna fue capaz de decir algo.

Su líder tenía todo el uniforme mojado y en varios sectores sucios con barro y la peculiar sustancia viscosa de los Snuglekus. Sostenía con ambas manos, abrazándolo en su pecho, una criatura diminuta fluorescente de enorme ojos violetas.

— ¿Babitas?— preguntó esta vez Poppy y Lux asintió.

La criatura se movió impaciente en los brazos de las guardianas al ver a jinx y saltó hacia esta, siendo ahora abrazada por la tiradora.

— ¿Cómo…?— comenzó Jinx, sin entender nada, dándole una mirada perpleja a su líder.

—Es la propiedad de la especie ¿No lo recuerdas? Lo estudiamos. Cuando están en gran peligro sus nervios se contraen y es lo más importante que tienen. Si el centro se salva, aunque sea pequeño, puede regenerarse, por eso pusimos tanto empeño en matarlos minuciosamente antes ¿No es así?

—Y salvaste su centro sabiendo que ante la amenaza se cubriría allí, muy inteligente, Lux— felicitó Janna.

— ¡Eres increíble!— exclamó con una enorme sonrisa Jinx— ¡Increíblemente nerd y densa, pero te adoro! ¡Sabía que ibas a solucionarlo!

— ¡Aun no lo solucionamos!

* * *

El planeta k-46 era un lugar con una atmosfera muy parecida a la tierra. No había ninguna civilización creciendo en él y lo que predominaba, aparte de la vegetación, era la variedad de especies poco desarrollas que tenían.

Un lugar muy difícil de llegar para el hombre humano, pero no algo inalcanzable para una guardiana estelar haciendo un prudente uso de portales.

—… y si hace mucho frio, te escondes en alguna cueva… y si tienes hambre, te puedes comer cualquier cosa de aquí, en serio, cualquier cosa…

Lux estaba sentada en una enorme piedra, veía como Jinx se despedía de la criatura. No podía decir que le estuviera poniendo atención, le parecía que el Snuglekus estaba más interesado en chapotear al borde del rio en el que estaban.

—Haz muchos amigos ¿De acuerdo?— seguía diciendo— búscate un amigo viejo, pero sabio, con pelo lila, y otros dos amigos más pequeños, casi enanos. Un de mal carácter y otro de no tan mal carácter, suelen divertirte esa variedad, pero no, repito "no" te hagas amigo de zorras altaneras.

Lux echó su vista hacia atrás, pero no interrumpió la charla.

—Si te encuentras algún ser que pueda curar heridas, enhorabuena, hazte su amigo, no importa que se note que sea solo por interés, alguien que te cure siempre es bueno. Tampoco tengo nada en contra de que hagas amistades con otros tiradores como tú, seguro encuentran cosas en común… como… matar cosas a tiro, ya tú sabes.

Se puso de pie luego de acariciarle la cabeza, la criatura solo le sacaba la lengua simpáticamente, mirándola entretenido.

-¿Ya?— preguntó Lux cuando la creyó lista para marcharse.

—Ya casi, un consejo más— confesó viéndola para luego volver al mini monstruo— y este es importante, Babitas, así que pon atención: Entre todos esos amigos nuevos que vas a buscar, procura encontrar uno especial, uno que no importa la estupidez de dimensiones épicas que hagas, va a estar allí para ti, y te va a apoyar sin importarle nada. No te preocupes, vas a reconocer a este ser importante, y cuando lo hagas… solo quédate cerca. Es quizás lo mejor que te pueda pasar. Suelen ser densos y… sabelotodo… y hablan mucho… pero créeme— siguió volviendo a mirar a Lux—quédate cerca.

El Snuglekus se distrajo con un insecto que pasó volando entre medio de él y su criadora, y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a seguirlo. Jinx lo vio desaparecer entre la maleza tratando de atraparlo.

—Nos podemos ir ahora— comentó largando un suspiro, pasando al lado de la roca donde su líder estaba sentada.

Lux se paró y caminó al lado de la pelirroja, alcanzándola para besarle la mejilla, haciendo que detuviera su andar.

—Tierno— dijo, haciendo alusión al último consejo.

Aun incomoda, Jinx no dejó pasar el momento, acercándose a besar la mejilla de la otra guardiana, solo que tan cerca de los labios que tocó su comisura. Sintiéndolo la chica se exaltó, brincando un poco hacia atrás y mostrándose sonrojada.

—Gracias— comento con honestidad la tiradora— por… solucionarlo… de nuevo.

—Mhm— exclamó por lo bajo, mientras asentía. Recibió una sonrisa pícara, más característica de Jinx, y retomaron el camino.

—Puedo visitarlo ¿Verdad?

—Mmm supongo que si…

— ¿Podemos visitarlo juntas? Creo que le caes bien.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Absolutamente.

—Supongo que podría también.

—Excelente… ¿Entonces podemos visitarlo el viernes luego de clases?... ¿Solas?

Lux miró con curiosidad a la otra chica, pero esta solo le sonrió mas convencida de lo que decía.

—Claro— contestó con tranquilidad— el viernes… vendremos solas… las dos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

¿No odian cuando el autor promete hacer una cosa y termina haciendo otra?

Si, detesto cuando pasa… pero hey, no es mi culpa.

Es que está esta chica, que dibuja muy bien, y le agarró locura por las guardianas estelares, y ver todo su trabajo me contagio un poco…. Solo un poco.

Tiene trabajos muy buenos que sube a tmblr, deberían chequear, porque aparte tambien dibuja Katalux y está muy cool.

atomicantcami. tumblr. com

esto es su culpa, sooo.


End file.
